1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method and apparatus for converting natural heat energy into another form of energy, more particularly to a method and apparatus for transmitting natural heat energy, such as solar energy or geothermal energy, to water held in a tank of a steam boiler so as to convert the water into steam for further conversion into electrical energy.
2. Description of the Related Art
while solar and geothermal apparatus are available in the art for heating water, they lack the facility to convert solar or geothermal energy into another form of energy effectively, such as electrical energy.